


Hypothetical Romance

by il0vesunfl0wers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Identity Reveal, Romance, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/il0vesunfl0wers/pseuds/il0vesunfl0wers
Summary: Lena’s eyes widened as she scrolled down the screen. “What on Earth is this?”“Apparently you’ve become quite popular with the Superfans.”Lena fixed her with a blank stare. “Superfans?”“You’re getting shipped with Supergirl as hashtag Supercorp.”“Excuse me?”- OR -Candid photos of Lena with a certain superhero and with a certain reporter take social media by storm. What’s a CEO to do? And what will she tell her publicist?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 34
Kudos: 337





	Hypothetical Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place some time in season 2-3, when all was well with Supercorp and the writers decided to tease us before dashing our hopes and dreams.
> 
> Thanks to SeaWallFics for spot checking all drafts! <3

**One fine day at the DEO...**

Supergirl touched down on the DEO’s balcony. She was so glad they moved to this building. It was so much easier to just fly into her ‘second job’ while in downtown National City. It was late afternoon and before coming in Kara took the time to soak up the last of the sun’s rays. It was better than chugging a few cases of Mountain Dew, Red Bull or any other drink that claimed to boost one’s energy and productivity. Alex had always complained about it since she was in med school, jealous of how easily Kara would perk up and stay alert simply just by standing outside in the sunshine.

As usual the DEO was buzzing with activity. Agents in their black fatigues were hard at work, nodding at her in greeting as she passed them by. J’onn and Alex were nowhere in sight, likely stuck in some meeting. Kara was glad she didn’t have to deal with that. She attended enough of those at Catco.

Things haven’t been the same without Winn in the office. Things were still a bit awkward with James sometimes. She really missed Cat Grant. Snapper constantly pushed her buttons. She wouldn’t be surprised if she googled ‘grumpy cat’ and saw his face at the top of the page. It was all she could do not to flick him across the room or toss him out the window. Now it was time for some much needed stress relief. 

_Time to rescue people in trouble,_ she thought. _Punch some bad guys who really deserve it._

It was way better than going to the gym, which in her case was either pounding away at cement blocks or going toe to toe with a human in a room with her favorite green rock. Not! 

_Stupid humans with their stupid ideas._

“Hey, Kara,” Winn greeted, looking up from his smart phone as his favorite Kryptonian approached the command center with purpose.

“Hi, Winn! Whatcha got for me?”

“It’s a quiet day in the ‘outdoor office’, sooo, nada for you. ”

“How is that possible? I thought crime never sleeps?”

“It happens. You could take a nap or go watch the sunset or—Ooh!” Winn bounced with excitement on his chair. “You should definitely see this.”

“What is it?” she asked as Winn handed over his phone.

“Supergirl is trending on social media,” he said.

Kara stiffened at the mention of her not-favorite-thing-ever. She wasn’t sure which was worse: getting mobbed in person or all the gossip on social media, for good or for ill. The constant requests for selfies and autographs got tiring sometimes, especially when she had places to go and people to save. But online it was mostly anonymous. Some people were friendly, positive and kind, while others vomited opinions with no regard for others just because they can. 

She sighed with a frown. “What am I looking at?”

“It’s like your Superfan club formed a shipping sub-unit. Hashtag Supercorp!”

Kara knew she had a fan club, which was almost as embarrassing as having a church that worshipped Supergirl. But this? “Super...corp? What in the world is that?”

“Supergirl plus L-Corp. Basically they’re shipping you with Lena.”

Gaping, she blinked a few times at her friend. “What do you mean they’re ‘shipping’ us?” It wasn’t like she didn’t know the meaning of the word. She just never expected it to be used in the same sentence with her _and Lena_.

“Like, they’re really into you guys being a couple and stuff.” Winn rubbed his palms together with glee as he leaned back on his chair. He waggled his brows for good measure.

“This is a thing?” Kara paled at Winn’s enthusiastic nod. “You’re kidding me.”

“I kid you not.” Winn pointed to the screen. “See?” 

Twitter alone had post after post of candid shots of Supergirl with Lena. There were gala pictures with the two of them smiling at each other. Supergirl was handing Lena a champagne flute and Lena was leaning over to whisper something in her ear, her hand squeezing the hero’s bicep. There was a shot of their backs as the two of them spoke with the mayor, with the hero’s hand on Lena’s lower back. There were pictures of Supergirl about to fly off or landing on the ground with Lena in her arms, bridal style. Those in particular had a slew of captioned memes. Many of the photos even had made up dialogue. And some of them were rather... intimate. 

She knew she would probably regret it, but she went ahead and read some of the comments:

> _“Luthor eye hearts, total MOOD!”_
> 
> _“I’ll bet the Girl of Steel took a probing look at what’s under that dress. Wink wink nudge nudge!”_
> 
> _“LOL she doesn’t need heat vision to set Luthor on fire.”_
> 
> _“What I would giiiive to be in her bulging arms like that.”_
> 
> _“OMG JUST GET MARRIED ALREADY!!!”_

And then... there was a series of what had to be photoshopped images of them— _kissing!_

“I... I...” Gawking at all the rather steamy but obviously fake intimacy, Kara could only blow a stream of breath from the corner of her mouth. Words failed her. She felt like grabbing her cape to fan herself, but that would only encourage ribbing. She wished she could blow freeze breath on her own face.

“Very eloquent of you. Now check _this_ out.” Winn took his phone and quickly found what he was looking for. “Behold! I present to you: hashtag KaraLena.”

“What??” Kara snatched the phone.

This time there were candid pictures of her civilian self with Lena in various places and settings: Noonan’s, Big Belly Burger, donut shops, restaurants, cafes or kombucha places. Often they were laughing, smiling at each other, sometimes walking arm-in-arm around downtown, or with a stray hand on the other’s knee under the table in broad daylight! There were pictures of them taking selfies together, where sometimes Kara made faces at the camera. There was a shot that captured Lena wiping the corner of Kara’s mouth with a tablecloth, and another of Kara brushing a stray strand of hair over Lena’s ear. 

> _“Awww, what a cute couple.”_
> 
> _“Watch out Supergirl. She’s got your girl.”_
> 
> _“That Luthor bitch is two timing Supergirl!”_
> 
> _“Blondie looks really sweet.”_
> 
> _“She’s got nothing on Supergirl. Supercorp forever!”_

Winn peaked at what she was staring at and laughed at the last comment.

“What the hell, Winn!”

“It’s funny! At least we know your so-called ‘disguise’ works.”

Kara crossed her arms. “You’re enjoying this way too much!”

“What’s so funny?” Alex asked as she traipsed in, planting her butt on the nearest chair with a thud. She looked like she had reached her quota of testosterone laden meetings and could probably use a beer or two. Or a bottle of whiskey.

“Your dearest sister is trending on social media.”

“Yeah, so?” Alex groused. “That’s nothing new.”

“She’s getting shipped with _Lena_.”

“Okayyyy.” Alex massaged the back of her neck, waiting for him to get to the point. 

“As both Supergirl _and_ ace reporter Kara Danvers!” Winn practically shoved his phone at her face. 

“The hell!” Just when Alex was going to whack him, she made the mistake of looking at the phone screen. Her eyes bulged. “Oh, dear God. I did _not_ need to see that!”

~oOo~

**Meanwhile at L-Corp...**

“Anything else on my docket today, Jess?” 

Lena hoped there was nothing more. She could only take so much whining or ass-kissing from entitled assholes in ridiculously expensive suits who paraded in and out of her office all day. The sun was setting and she wanted to catch it instead of doing more paperwork or answering any more calls or emails. She would rather she watched the sunset from the comfort of her own penthouse, preferably with a glass of pinot noir while in her pajamas.

“Nothing pressing that can’t wait till tomorrow, Miss Luthor,” Jess replied, retrieving the most recently signed documents from the CEO’s desk.

Said CEO let out a deep exhale as she capped her pen, cracking her neck from side to side. “That’s a relief.”

“Although...” 

Lena glanced up from her laptop at the pregnant pause. Jess stood there chewing on her pen, which was odd in itself. “What is it?”

“Your publicist will be coming to see you tomorrow at one in the afternoon.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “What is it now?”

“You’ve been... trending quite a bit on social media.”

Lena scoffed. “You know I don’t pay any attention to that drivel.”

“True, but these are... how shall I put it?” Jess tapped her pen on her lips. “They might _actually_ be good for your image.”

“Really?” Lena’s brow arched in equal parts doubt and interest. “How so?”

Jess pressed her lips and tried not to smile as she fished her phone from her pocket and searched, shortly handing it over.

Lena’s eyes widened as she scrolled down the screen. “What on Earth is this?”

“Apparently you’ve become quite popular with the Superfans.”

Lena fixed her with a blank stare. “Superfans?”

“You’re getting shipped with Supergirl as hashtag Supercorp.”

“Excuse me?”

“You and Supergirl are a hot item, as you can see.” Jess smirked, nodding towards her phone in Lena’s hand.

Lena glanced back down at the pictures. She was shocked that strangers would want to ship a Luthor with a Super. Perhaps she was not the _persona non grata_ that she thought she was. Apparently just being around Supergirl was helping to reduce the stigma of her last name, garnering approval in unexpected places.

She had to admit they looked good together. People somehow captured her face smiling, laughing or... making eyes at the hero. Fine, it didn’t hurt that Supergirl was stunning, had muscles for days and her hair somehow stayed perfect despite battling endless foes. Who wouldn’t want to be rescued by a goddess in a cape and spandex? 

She smirked at some of the comments, which were mostly positive. The fandom was certainly... zealous about their pairing.

“There’s another thing,” Jess added while Lena continued to peruse her phone. “You’re also trending as part of hashtag KaraLena.”

“Pardon?”

“You’re also getting shipped with Miss Danvers. Those have a wider variety, I must say.” This time Jess beamed. “Would you like to see the feed? You know, in case your publicist brings it up, too?”

“I highly doubt that.”

“You never know. Miss Danvers has been gaining quite a reputation for her articles.”

_‘Mostly about you’_ hung in the air unsaid, but Lena caught on. “I suppose it would be good to be prepared,” she said casually. She handed back the phone to Jess, who quickly returned it showing a new feed.

“Oh... my.” 

It was alarming how many images there were of herself with Kara from lunches or dinners at their usual haunts, to leisurely strolls at the local park or at museums. Often they were laughing or grinning at each other. Sometimes they walked side by side, had their arms looped together, or they were hugging, which honestly felt like sometimes Kara was squeezing the life of her, but she welcomed it because Kara gave the best hugs. Some pictures perfectly captured Kara’s goofiness. She had to admit some of them made her forget her ire about the invasion of privacy as she recalled fond memories of their conversations. 

She smiled at some of the comments. 

> _“They’re so adorbs!”_
> 
> _“Damn, that girl can eat!”_
> 
> _“How the hell does she stay skinny?”_

Indeed. Kara’s appetite was legendary. She couldn’t believe the first time they shared a meal together. Lena sat rendered speechless while she watched Kara pile empty appetizer plates one after another.

> _“Daayum, blondie has a hawt bod!”_
> 
> _“I wouldn’t mind licking chocolate off of those abs. Meow!”_

She could relate. After the first time they went to fitness classes together, Lena wondered why she persisted in subjecting herself to torture, what with Kara in yoga pants and tank tops, or bike shorts with cropped muscle tees that ended just above her belly button, which would ride up just so, enough to tease and remind her each time of what her hands could be feeling up. 

> _“What does Luthor see in her?”_
> 
> _“dude glasses are sexayyy”_
> 
> _“She’s too frumpy next to a woman who looks like she stepped off a runway.”_

Lena took offense to that. Certainly when they first met, Kara’s choice in couture was rather basic, sometimes preppy, sometimes quirky, but in time she developed a comfortable style that suited her and spoke of her personality. She mixed it up with skirts and blazers, dresses, columnist pants and button-down shirts, sometimes with silly little things like donuts in place of polka dots. Occasionally Kara came by in something that hugged her body, hinting of muscles she couldn’t erase from her mind if she tried. It was all she could do to just sit there and not drool because that was unbecoming for a Luthor or, as her stepmother would say, uncouth. Needless to say it was a test of _friendship_. 

_Okay, so I’m new to having friends, but... it’s okay to lust after your best friend, isn't it?_

She shook her head at that last thought, remembering that Jess was in the room. Belatedly she realized she was biting her lip. When she looked up, Jess looked like she was struggling not to grin yet still rather pleased with herself. 

Lena cleared her throat, regaining her composure. “Is this for real?” 

“Very. I mean, you have a hashtag! Two of them in fact.”

“Do I, ehm, have a Twitter account?” Lena asked casually as she handed back her assistant’s phone. “Just to, ehm, make sure I can stay on top of this nonsense?”

Jess pocketed her phone. “I can set one up for you if you’d like. Not tied to you, of course.”

“Sounds good. Anything else?”

“That should cover it for today.”

“Great. Thank you, Jess.”

~oOo~

**The next day...**

To say that lunch at Lena’s office was a quiet affair was an understatement. Kara brought a kale salad for Lena and enough Chinese food to feed a dozen of Lena’s lab technicians. Kara hardly said a word, and Lena didn’t really feel like talking about all the imbeciles who wasted her morning whining, as if that would guarantee more project funding. She had better things to do, and those were things she would rather do in her lab. She thought that perhaps Kara was lost in contemplation about an article she was working on. So she decided to break the silence.

“Anything juicy you’re working on these days?” Lena asked, spearing some kale with a fork. She waited while Kara stared at her potstickers as if they held all the answers in the world. “Kara?”

“Oh! Uh... it’s—” Kara frowned into the takeout box. “—Nothing. No juice whatsoever.”

“Riiight.” 

Lena studied the blonde next to her on the couch. Today seemed to call for a change of pace: Kara in monochrome. She wore a black, v-neck, satin tunic with sleeves that reached just above the elbows on top of gray, tapered capri pants, and black, strappy, open toed, leather sandals with two-inch heels. Her hair was coiffed into a stylish updo. Her allure looked effortless and Lena approved of her choice of black. It was a color she often wielded, exuding power and elegance with the right clothes.

Kara should have devoured four cartons worth of food by now. Lena couldn’t help ask, “So why is your forehead all wrinkly?”

The remark did nothing to unwrinkle said forehead. “My coworkers were just egging me on earlier. It’s really stupid.”

Lena gave her _that look_ , that vacant one she used to stare down old men in suits when they finally looked at her face after blatantly eyeballing her chest. Or when they suggested harebrained, half-baked ideas that made her regret letting Jess book fifteen minutes each on her calendar. They were precious minutes she could never take back, for crying out loud!

Kara cleared her throat. “Oh, well, apparently there’s this... _thing_ that’s been trending quite a bit on Twitter and stuff. And I—” Her nostrils flared a bit at her slip. “I-I mean my _coworkers_ suggested I should get your take on it. You know... for a fluff piece. Sort of. Maybe. If you’re open.”

Lena froze, not at all ready for where this conversation might lead.

“Have you heard of Supercorp?” Kara practically squeaked.

Lena got up from the couch and sauntered over to the wet bar, which took a while. As sexy as pencil skirts and stilettos made her feel, it prevented her from taking longer steps, keeping her from the bottle of scotch with her name on it. At the last second she poured some cold water into the glass instead to cool her down.

“I got wind of it yesterday.”

“What did you think of it?”

Lena slowly turned. “Off the record?”

“Of course. I’m no gossip. I’m a hard hitting journalist!”

Lena chuckled, leaning back against the cabinet. She gazed into the glass of water that she held at her eyeline wishing it had scotch instead. She took a sip, draining the glass as slowly as possible. She took a deep breath before responding, “I think it’s flattering. Supergirl _is_ quite attractive. And the most powerful person on the planet.”

“But...?”

“She’s out of my league. Anyone’s league really. I’m surprised that people would—what’s the word? Ah yes, _ship_ us.”

“I see.” Kara drummed her fingers on the takeout box. “So... when you say she’s out of your league, is that hypothetical, as in you’d want to date her if you could?”

“What do _you_ think?” Lena replied. She hoped this topic would go stale and drop soon enough so they could move on to safer topics.

“Um... I...” Kara was glad she didn’t have a collared shirt that day, or she would be loosening it as if it was a noose around her neck. “Well if you, uh, wanted to date her, I—I think you’d make a cute couple?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?”

“I’m not sure?”

Lena laughed. Laughed in that way that spoke of fondness whenever Kara was being a goofball.

“Well, uh, ahem.” Kara frowned as she poked a potsticker with her chopsticks, nearly piercing the container itself. “I think Supergirl would be so lucky to date someone like you. I dare say _you’re_ the one who’s out of her league.”

Lena gasped in surprise. “Really?”

“Yeah, I mean, have you seen yourself?” Kara set her food and chopsticks down on the coffee table, declaring, “You are absolutely gorgeous! And brilliant. And funny. And—”

Lena suddenly felt like she had a fever. She was half tempted to dump cold water over her head, but that would not be very CEO-like. “That’s—that’s very sweet of you to say.” 

“It’s all true.”

Lena decided to pour some scotch into her glass this time, draining it before she turned around. She strolled back to the couch, buying some time as she debated bringing up the _other thing_. She might as well since they were talking about this. Sitting back down to face Kara, she decided to take a chance. She crossed her legs, which made her black pencil skirt ride up a few inches and was pleased to see how the movement drew Kara’s eyes for a moment, like a hawk spotting prey. 

“Interestingly there’s another thing that’s been trending about me.”

Kara paled. “Y—you don’t say?”

“I don’t really pay attention to these things, but Jess mentioned it yesterday.”

“Oh?”

“It’s called hashtag KaraLena,” Lena said, gauging Kara’s reaction, who only blinked like an owl a few times. She smiled coyly. “So apparently Supergirl has competition for my affections, and she’s sitting right in front of me.” 

“Huh.”

“We’re a hot item.” Lena smirked. “It’s disturbing how many pictures of our ‘dates’ are out there on the internet.” Lena was dying to know what Kara thought about all this, but Kara’s mouth kept opening and closing like a fish till she finally piped up.

“That _is_ disturbing. The pictures I mean. Jeez, anyone with a phone can be a paparazzi these days. Not that I can blame them for photographing you. ‘Cause you’re stunning. Not to mention super smart. And glamorous. And did I mention gorgeous?”

“Relax, Kara.” Lena chuckled. “I’m flattered you think so. But it’s not just me in those pictures. People actually think there’s something going on between us. Romantically.”

This was _not_ how Kara thought her lunch hour would go. She now regretted bringing up the stupid buzz about them all because she wanted to fish for interest. Only, Lena seemed to be enjoying getting her all riled up. That in itself wasn’t unusual, but this topic certainly was, and she felt like she was in a hot seat with spotlights overhead. Lena looked at her expectantly. 

_I guess there’s just no way to escape this._

“Well, I happen to think _you’re_ out of my league,” Kara replied. She might as well admit it. “I mean, hypothetically speaking, I probably wouldn’t even make it on your list of eligible bachelors or bachelorettes worth asking out.”

“Why would you say that?” Lena wondered. Kara’s neck and face flushed, and she looked like steam would blow out of her ears at any moment. Lena took pity on her. She took the reporter’s hands to stop them from wringing and waited till Kara looked at her. Lena told her, “I think you’re absolutely wonderful, Kara. You brighten up any room you walk into like you’re made of sunshine. You’re so thoughtful, considerate and loyal to a fault. You make people laugh and feel good about themselves without really trying. You even managed to get past my walls. You’re beautiful—inside and out. I would be so lucky if I was even on _your_ list.”

“Lena,” Kara whispered, tears welling in her eyes.

The way Kara said her name... it was as if it was the most breathtaking sound Kara had ever heard and she had to try saying it out loud. Lena wanted to explore where this road would take them at the risk of ruining their friendship, to know if Kara felt the way she felt. There was no turning back now. But when Kara just sat there, dumbfounded, Lena tried a different tactic. 

“Of course, if Supergirl was remotely interested in me...” She tapped her lips with her index finger as if considering where to move her knight on the chess board. “Hmmm.”

“What?” Kara croaked.

“I think you’re both attractive, but _hypothetically speaking_ , it might be difficult to choose between you.”

The blonde squawked in indignation, fiddling with her glasses, crossing and uncrossing her arms. 

“I mean you’re both so different after all,” Lena continued before Kara could say anything. “You each have desirable qualities I want in a partner.”

_How does one even respond to that?_ Kara mused, considering her best friend was talking about, well, _her!_ Should she finally tell Lena that she’s Supergirl? _Wait a second, she wants to choose either of us—me??_

“So,” Kara began. Where was a fan when she needed one? “Are you saying you would not-hypothetically be interested to go out with me?”

“Can’t you tell?”

Kara gaped at her in surprise. Her mouth slowly shifted into a smile so bright her cheeks hurt. She could hear Lena’s heartbeat thundering despite her calm exterior, and could hear her back muscles and limbs tensing. Kara scooted closer on the couch as if approaching a wild fawn, poised to bolt at the slightest movement. Kara needed this to be real and hoped she wasn’t being punked. She caressed Lena’s hands with her thumbs, savoring the silkiness of her skin. 

“I would definitely go out with you,” Kara said. _It’s now or never._ Steeling herself, she continued, “I’ve had a crush on you, Lena. For a long time now.”

“Really?” 

Lena’s body relaxed and her face softened in that way that Kara loved so much, the one that signaled her force field had deactivated and it was safe to pass through. It made Kara feel so lucky to be allowed to witness and experience this side of her best friend. 

“Really!” Kara beamed. Then another thought occurred to her, making her smile slip just a bit. “But you also want to date Supergirl?”

“Such a conundrum, isn’t it? Hypothetically speaking.”

“Can we just drop all these hypotheticals??”

“Fine. _Realistically speaking_.” Lena laughed when Kara groaned. “How do you feel about open relationships?”

Kara frowned. “Open relationships?” 

“I mean, if I can’t choose, what if I want to date you both? Would you be okay with that?”

Kara’s brain short circuited, eyes blinking as if telegraphing an S.O.S. To Winn. Maybe. Or Alex. Debatable. _Help me, Obiwan!_

“Uh, that’s—that’s... I mean...” Kara adjusted her glasses. “I never even considered that.”

“Relax, I’m just kidding.” Lena laughed, squeezing Kara’s forearm. 

Kara huffed. “That’s not very nice.”

“Not about liking you. Of course I don’t need to choose.” Lena pinned her with a knowing look. “Right, Supergirl? 

Kara’s jaw dropped. “You knew?”

Lena scoffed. “You did say I’m brilliant. Of _course_ I knew!” 

“Are you mad?”

“I understand the need for secrecy, but seriously—” Lena crossed her arms. “—Your disguise is a pair of _glasses_?”

“Hey, it works! And I tie my hair up! And—and there's questionable fashion sense! And being really clumsy. And strange and—”

“I’m just teasing you.” 

“You’re so infuriating!” Kara wanted to stay irritated but for the life of her she just couldn’t. Lena was being _silly!_ In her very office no less where anyone could walk in and see a different side to L-Corp’s normally stoic and formidable commander-in-chief. “How did you figure it out?”

Lena was relieved to finally be able to say her piece on this matter. “Your demeanor, posture and intonation might change but your voice sounds the same. You have the same little dent on your forehead. The same earrings—seriously, Kara, why do you even bother wearing them?”

Kara winced at her blunder. “Noted.”

“Sometimes you slip up and either one of you comes out for a brief moment. As your best friend I see you up close more often than most people, duh!” Kara grimaced at that, but Lena grinned at her to soften the blow. She reached up and touched Kara’s eyeglasses, pausing to ask for permission with a glance. At Kara’s nod, Lena slipped them off. “Oh, these are heavier than I thought.”

“It’s made of lead,” Kara replied, her voice measured, her posture straightening, her jaw set in determination. “It was designed to help me dampen my enhanced vision when I first arrived so I would stop freaking out. Whenever I looked at people I kept seeing their bones and organs.”

Lena nodded absently, gazing into pools of blue as if seeing them for the first time. It amazed her to witness the subtle transformation before her own eyes. She didn’t just remove the glasses. The superhero inside seemed to unfurl from a full-body disguise. Who was she looking at right now? Was this really Supergirl or Kara Danvers or someone else entirely? She couldn’t wait to find out.

Lena cupped Kara’s jaw and caressed her cheek. “So soft,” she whispered, reaching behind to release the updo, letting it uncoil. She buried her hands into golden tresses, delighting in the silkiness as she finger-combed them around Kara’s shoulders. “You’re magnificent. Regardless of who is out front. I’d like to get to know you better. _All of you._ ”

Kara grinned at her, and it looked different than what she’d ever seen before. It wasn’t the way Supergirl would smile nor was it like Kara’s quirky one. Perhaps this was a smile from the _real_ Kara whom she is finally seeing for the first time.

“So does this mean we’ll really give the people something to talk about?”

Lena burst in laughter at the unexpected question. Gone was the nervous ramble, replaced by a confidence and straightforwardness she had only experienced from Supergirl, only this time with a sense of humor and—dare she say—flirtatiousness. She quite enjoyed this new side to the woman before her.

“Come here, you.” Lena pulled at Kara’s shoulders and met her halfway as their lips met. 

Kara’s lips were like pillows made of clouds wrapped in the finest silk, brushing against her own. Lena had kissed others before, and while some were quite good and others merely adequate or forgettable, Kara was on another level. Was kissing another one of her superpowers? It had to be, because she felt like she was floating. Lena felt cherished, and it made her want to press her body into Kara’s until no space was left between them, to feel Kara’s warmth envelop her, anchor her. So she did.

Lena could kiss her for hours and still not get enough.

On second thought, this wasn’t kissing—this was foreplay. 

Kara’s fingernails lightly scraped the back of her neck, making her shiver and hiss in pleasure. She tangled fingers into golden hair and slid the tip of her tongue along the inside of Kara’s lips. And though Kara answered with a flick of her own tongue and a nibble on Lena’s lower lip, she tilted her head and resumed sweeping her lips along Lena’s, stroking lightly. It was a kiss meant to worship only with lips, to entice and to tease. It felt decadent. Sensual. Panty melting. And Lena had no choice but to surrender.

Slowly they pulled back to catch their breath. Lena was glad to see that Kara looked just as dazed as she felt.

“I’ve been dying to do that for a long time,” Kara told her.

“Same.” Lena could only smile, still reeling. “It was better than I imagined.” 

“Yeah?” Kara preened. “You’re a great kisser.”

As they both leaned in for more, suddenly there was a knock on the door, shortly followed by Jess poking her head in. “Miss Luthor, your publicist is he—Oh.”

“Publicist?” Kara chirped, fumbling to put her glasses back on, her voice higher in pitch. Lena gaped at her, awed by how quickly Kara switched back to her reporter persona. 

“I’ve been getting requests to comment on my two-timing habits.” Lena rolled her eyes. “Jess, you were saying?”

The woman in question felt like she had interrupted, judging from her superior’s uncharacteristic blushing _and_ Kara’s characteristic blushing. Not to mention the lipstick smudges on Kara’s face. She could cut the tension with a knife. 

“Should I reschedule or do you want me to show him in?”

Lena turned to Kara. “Can you stay a bit longer? I’d like to continue our... discussion.” 

“Yes! Ahem, I mean, of course. Much to discuss. You betcha.”

Schooling her features so as not to laugh, the CEO turned to Jess, “Go ahead and reschedule.”

“You betcha,” Jess echoed with enthusiasm, and had Lena been looking at Jess she would have seen the fist pump and the smugness that painted her assistant’s face before she disappeared.

“Now where were we?” Lena bit her lower lip. She couldn’t believe how one kiss could get her so hot and bothered. There was a tightness in her chest that felt like it would only go away if Kara kissed her some more. Embraced her. Touched her. She wasn’t sure if she would be able concentrate for the rest of the afternoon at this rate. 

“To answer your question, yes, I’m okay with an open relationship.” Kara smirked. “As long it’s just you, me, Danvers and Supergirl.”

“I get three of you, huh? Lucky me.” Lena took off Kara’s glasses once more and placed it on the coffee table. “What should I call you?” 

“Kara. My birth name is Kara Zor-El.”

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Kara Zor-El.” 

Lena thrilled at the sound of Kara’s voice. Sure, it was the same voice, only deeper, and there was something deliberate behind her words. She drew Lena in as if Kara was the sun and Lena an asteroid inexorably pulled into her orbit. She shouldn’t be surprised. People naturally gravitated to Kara Danvers, who radiated joy, positivity and a zest for life, charming strangers into friends and allies. Supergirl oozed power, bravado and courage, leaving starstruck admirers in her wake to worship the sky she flew on. _This_ Kara possessed an animal magnetism, who knew what she wanted _and_ how to get it. It took Lena's breath away. It made her want to give her anything she asked for.

“Should I be concerned? Do you have any other suitors I should be aware of?” Kara teased.

It was really hard to think now that Kara was leaning in and drawing lazy circles on Lena’s wrist. Her fingertips traced the nerve endings on the underside of Lena’s bare forearm, sending chills racing all over her body. 

“Maybe,” Lena retorted. “Does that bother you?” 

“Not at all. I doubt they would stick around if they knew who they had to contend with.”

Lena’s breath hitched. Her brows shot up towards her hairline. Normally she would be affronted or even outraged at the audacity of such a claim. In this case, however, she felt delighted and... maybe she creamed her panties a little.

“Was that too much?” Kara’s eyes glinted, pleased at Lena’s reaction. Lena’s heartbeat jackhammered and she could smell the pheromones that wafted through the air. Kara tried not to regret hiding her feelings for so long when she could have been flirting with Lena and kissing her long before today. At least now she could make up for lost time. Was she laying it on thick, though? It was hard to tell since Lena was responding wonderfully. Still, she had to ask, “Should I tone it down?”

“No, not at all. It’s—” _Exciting. Gratifying. Makes me want to toss my panties at you._ “—Refreshing. I quite enjoy this side of you.”

“Noted. I have no plans to reveal my identity to the world. Though I’ll admit I might slip up with either persona when we’re in public.” 

Kara caressed Lena’s jawline... down the side of her neck... to her collarbone. Kara thanked Rao for inspiring Lena to wear a crimson blouse that exposed the collarbones Kara loved so much. She had never considered collarbones to be so delectable until Lena. Many times she fantasized running her tongue along the ridges and grooves and surrounding skin. Today she contented herself with tracing them with her fingertips and the gasps it evoked. 

Kara murmured, “It would be hard to hide my affection for you, enchanting as you are. So I might as well not try too hard to hide any PDA. What do you think?”

Lena tried not to pant, but Kara’s voice, her closeness and the way she was touching her made it difficult. Her mind was once again fogging up. “You know me,” she said in a breathy voice, “I’m a private person, but you’re right. We can’t stop people from photographing us when we’re in public.” She was amazed she could still form sentences. “The pictures do show our mutual attraction even when we don’t realize it’s happening.”

“The press will have a field day,” Kara joked and leaned back, to Lena’s chagrin. “Sadly, my reporter self may not get to interview you anymore. Conflict of interest and all.”

“As long as I have _your_ interest, that’s fine by me.” Lena had had enough of talking. She could no longer resist the craving that had been steadily building in the last hour. She wanted more contact and she wanted it now. “So, I have the rest of the hour free if we’re done closing the deal.” 

“Whatever shall we do?”

“For starters,” Lena murmured as she leaned in, pulling at Kara’s shirt. “Let’s seal it with a kiss.”

~oOo~

**A week later...**

The following Sunday, Supergirl floated upright—yes, floated—into the DEO. Winn, Alex and surrounding agents stopped what they were doing and stared in fascination at the Kryptonian, who burst in song as she hovered a foot above the ground towards the command center.

“Indescribable feeellliiing,” she sang, hands clasping her cape, which she wrapped around herself. “Soaring, tumbling, freewheeliiing, through an endless diamond skyyyyy!” She plopped down on the floor in front of Winn. Planting her elbows on the table and propping her chin on her fists, she released a long sigh of contentment. She felt like her face would split and her chest would burst from all the happiness she could barely contain.

“Top of the mornin’ to ya!” she chirped.

“Well! Don’t you look radiant, little Miss Sunshine? Had some luck of the Irish in you, did ya?” Winn deadpanned. 

“First of all, gross!” Alex thumped him upside the head. “Second of all, gross!”

“Ow! So violent,” he whined. He grinned at Kara. “You were singing Aladdin!”

“And?”

“I bet you wanted to flap your cape, huh?”

“No,” Kara scoffed. Her back straightened as she tried to wear a poker face, only to collapse in giggles. “Okay, I did. But, you know, I have superhero creds to uphold.”

“Sure, Super Dork,” Alex groused, frowning into her coffee mug.

“Annnnd we’re ignoring Captain McGrumpy over here. Now shoo, go drink more coffee till you’re a civilized creature.” Winn swiveled his chair back towards Kara, grabbing his phone. “Have you seen the social feeds lately? There’s a new hashtag you might find fascinating.”

Kara groaned. “What nowww?” 

“SuperKaraLena!” Winn chuckled. “Word on the ‘net is either Lena’s cheating on you with—well, _you_ —or you guys are having a three-way.”

“Good God, I’m outta here,” Alex grumbled as she stomped off, clutching her empty mug.

Kara let out a full belly laugh. “I wonder what Lena’s publicist will say?”

“Her publicist?”

“Well yeah. Someone has to handle all the bad press she gets.” Kara lifted one fist, staring at it as she ran her thumb over her fingernails. Raising her chin she said, “With Supergirl on her arm she’ll get better press.”

“More like with her in your arms. And how are you holding up with the media circus?”

“Eh, I can always fly away, but we have to be a bit more sneaky to avoid the press. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to all the staring and cameras flashing.” Kara sighed. “We have more lunches in her office now and more dinners together at our apartments, so I can’t complain about that. I just hope the gossip dies down soon.” Kara pouted, frowning. “Except now I don’t have an excuse to spend hours visiting Lena for interviews.”

“Riiiight. ‘Interviews’,” Winn retorted with air quotes. 

Kara huffed. “I can probably get away with interviewing her nerds for tech articles and then stop by Lena’s throne room before or after.”

“Aren’t you Miss Smarty Pants?”

“Where there’s a will, Winn.”

“There’s a way when you wanna play.”

“Exactly.”

“Get back to work!” Alex hissed, returning with a fresh batch of coffee.

“I hope you mixed that with vodka and Kahlua. Then maybe you wouldn’t look so constipated.”

Alex simply lifted her mug to her lips, making sure Winn saw the middle finger sticking out from the handle while she glared.

Winn blew a raspberry at her. “You need to get laid, Alex. Guaranteed to lift your mood. See?” His hands gestured at Kara. “Exhibit A.”

“Alright,” Kara interjected before her sister could smite her friend. “So who needs saving?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Also, who wants a 2nd chap with sexy time? ;)
> 
> And who do you think Winn and Jess were shipping?


End file.
